


Through The Shadowy Depths Of Sadness

by EmberStream



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is serious, Dionysus is there for 1 sentence, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluffy solangelo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't mean that in a bad way I swear please don't hurt me, I hate Dionysus, I need sleep, It's just a rainbow of gay, M/M, Minor Swearing, Nico Is A Mess, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, OH GODS THIS SHIP IS CANON, Soulmate Locket AU, WHAT IS SLEEP, Will Needs a Hug, Will is a Mess, a few OCs - Freeform, honestly this is really bad, sorry bout that, this will most likely be abandoned, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberStream/pseuds/EmberStream
Summary: A Soulmate AU where Nico is just blasting I'm Not Okay (I Promise) in his ears....okay just kidding but seriously this is my first work so don't judge me too hard thx :D





	1. Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically hello this is going to be really bad but I hope you enjoy this! I cannot spell if my life depended on it so sorry if there are typos! Some chapters will be short, others will be long, so that's what that is. I wrote the first 3 chapters on paper at, like, 11pm so don't judge... :D
> 
> This Soulmate AU is where, at birth, you are given a locket. When you get near your soulmate, it will heat up. When you meet your soulmate, their name will be carved into the locket. \\(._.)/ If it goes cold, either your soulmate died or is unaccepting that you are their soulmate. Soulmates are for one person and one person only. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so don't judge this, I wrote it at 11pm and was slightly delusional... woooo.

 

"Dude. Dude, get up. Will!" Will's eyes flung open to bright light. He sighed heavily and looked at his half-sibling Austin. The look of panic in Austin's eyes was enough to get Will to stop being groggy, considering it was the middle of the night.

 

“What’s up?” Will leaned over and grabbed his locket. _“Not that anything will happen,”_ thought Will.

 

“New camper. He’s wounded badly. You’re the best healer here, and other campers need some basic healing.” There was an edge of panic in Austin’s voice. Will hopped out of bed, got dressed, made sure his locket was secure and headed towards the infirmary.

 

Once Will entered the infirmary, his locket started to get warm. 

 _“The fuck?”_ Will was confused. He took a few steps towards the boy who was laying on a cot, covered in cuts and gashes. His locket burned, and Will flipped it over to find one word engraved on the back:

                                                                                                                  

 _Nico_  

 


	2. Shadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico continues to be a ball of angst, MCR, and P!ATD. Will is just...  
> Walking On Sunshine...
> 
> I see the door... or the light.
> 
> I’m going to actually write the chapter now.

Will walked over to the boy. Austin wasn’t lying when he said the boy was badly wounded. He had a gash on his left leg, cuts and bruises everywhere, plus his right leg was most likely broken. His black eye didn’t help much either. Will walked closer and the boy, who Will assumed was Nico, attempted to move away only to wince with pain. 

“Woah, there. I’m Will. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Will handed Nico a small amount of Ambrosia, the food of the gods. Small cuts and bruises began to fade. 

“I’m Nico. Nico Di Angelo.” Nico turned away, exposing a long cut on his bloodied back. “What are  _you_ looking at?” 

Will shook his head and grabbed Nectar, gloves, gauze, and bandages. 

“Your back. It’s bleeding. Don’t move until I say so.”

”Okay, whatever.”

Compared to Will, Nico was a thunderstorm. He was moody, dark, and seemed to practically be one shadow in Will’s light. Nico had dark black hair, pale skin, and his eyes were a rich chocolate brown. Will couldn’t help but look at Nico’s eyes. They seemed to flick around at any small sound. Will, on the other hand, was suntanned, blonde haired, blue eyed, and had a practically perfect body. Of course, that was natural when you are a child of Apollo. 

After Will had healed Nico as best he could, he washed his hands and started to leave.

”Wait,” Nico called our softly.

Will walked over to Nico.

”What is it?”

Nico pulled out his locket from underneath his shirt and turned it over. 

“Will, you’re my soulmate.” 

Will sat down in the chair next to Nico and put his hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

“Then I’ll make sure you stay safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> This chapter was also written at 11PM! 
> 
> I need to stop doing that.
> 
> ALSO I wrote this chapter on my phone so if there’s something that looks weird, I’ll fix it on my Computer.  
> I also wrote this while listening to I’m Not Okay (I Promise) and Queen Bey.


	3. Quick Announcement

Hello! Quick announcement for you:

1\. I am working on the 3rd chapter of the series! :D   
2\. I also have a shit load of work to do, so sorry about not updating.

3\. I'm also writing chapter 4... (I over-organize sorry haha)

 

OKAY HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE ON SATURDAY! IT'S A LO0O0O0O0NG CHAPTER! :D


	4. Relief and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Aphrodite and Hades:
> 
> A: Awww, they’re so cute together!  
> H: What the FUCK did you do?!  
> A: Nothing ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping
> 
> I do not regret my decision.  
> maybe I do I don't know anymore (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class while someone blasted an Ear-Murder version of Fireflies.  
>  
> 
> •••-_-_-•••
> 
> this chapter is in Will's POV, so anything in italics is him thinking. :D

“Sooo, what you’re saying is that Emo Boy is your soulmate? That’s crazy.” Kayla pressed Will with questions about Nico. 

“Well, he seems a bit angsty, but he’s also really nice and pretty cute.”

Will fidgeted with his locket. He didn’t want to admit that Nico was the  _hottest_ guy Will had ever seen. His eyes were his best feature. Those chocolate brown eyes sent chills down Will’s spine. He sighed. 

“I’m going back to the infirmary to replace Nico’s bandages,” Will announced to no one in particular. He got up and walked out the door of his cabin and made his way to the infirmary. 

"Hey," Will said softly.

"Hi," replied Nico. His normally loose curly hair was messy and he looked tired.

"I'm going to change your bandages and introduce you to Chiron Mr. D. Mr. D is Dionysus and Chiron... is... you'll see. If you can, you can join us at dinner."

Will moved swiftly, replacing bloodied bandages and checking for improvements, specifically Nico's leg wound. The gash was starting to scar and wasn't nasty-looking either. 

After Nico had fresh bandages, Chiron wheeled himself into the infirmary and Mr. D followed.

"Hello, Nico. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half Blood."

Dionysus merely nodded and walked out, leaving a scent of grapes behind.

"Sir, if it is alright with you, may Nico join us at dinner?"

"Why not, seeing as Mr. D was just called to Olympus and can't do anything about it," Chiron said with a wink. 

Will grinned and looked at Nico. His soulmate was was fiddling with his locket and had a depressed look on his face. Chiron left the infirmary, leaving the two boys in a silence filled with sadness.

"Nico, are you alright? You've been... quieter than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's all."

"Liar. It's your leg, isn't it."

"No. It's my back. It hurts like I just went through hell and back."

"You can lean on me for support. I will carry you if I have to. I promise I will not let you fall."

Nico looked at Will with his brown eyes. Will's heart started pounding. 

_"Gods what is wrong with me?"_

 

A conch shell sound was heard and Will grabbed Nico's hand and Nico leaned on his shoulder. The Apollo Cabin lined up first along with anyone else who was injured or sick but could walk. After everyone got their food, toasted and sacrificed to the gods, all the campers began to eat, eyeing Will and Nico, specifically Nico who had his head resting on Will's shoulder. Kayla and Austin were discussing their training while the two soulmates were quiet.

"Okay, enough silence. What happened between you two that I don't know about?" Austin looked upset, annoyed, and curious.

The two boys took off their lockets and showed them to Austin.

"No... what? That's awesome, man!" Austin smiled at them and started talking to Kayla again.

After dinner, Will led Nico down to the campfire with the rest of the camp. They sang a few songs and then Chiron introduced Nico to the camp. Right after, Nico was claimed as a son of Hades. Will didn't mind, although he was a bit confused as to why Nico was his soulmate. Then Nico looked at Will and he realized how much he wanted to keep Nico from harm. He would do anything for him. Even fight for him. His love for Nico was eternal, and nothing could break that bond. Nothing and No-one. 

With that, Will walked Nico back to infirmary; Will told Nico he had to stay for three days, then he could move into the Hades Cabin Percy Jackson had built a few years back. The cabin was honorary until someone would come around and be claimed as a Child of Hades.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Promise me you won't swallow my sadness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the end of this chapter while I didn't have my glasses on, it was 12am, and I was tired. SO YEAH SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES...
> 
>  
> 
> WOW THAT CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE! Sorry I didn't get anything out, this chapter was a lot longer than the other chapters. Chapter 4 is really short, it's only a page long and my handwriting is bad. Hopefully this chapter is as long as I think it is...
> 
> And with that, I shall leave you to ponder about chapter 4!
> 
>  
> 
> :D


	5. Swallowed Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo makes an entrance
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this with a cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Wrote this on my phone  
> 2\. Sprained my wrist and broke my growth plate. I FELL OFF MY BED  
> 3\. This chapter is in Emo Boy’s POV. Mostly. The end is a switch from Nico to Will.

It had been 3 days since Nico made Will promise. Three. Nico watched Will walk in and out of the infirmary, each day looking more and more faded. 

Will was Nico’s light, whereas Nico was darkness. Will was from the light whereas Nico was from Shadows. 

“Will, stop pacing and sit down.”

”Nico, you’re a son of  _Hades._ My dad would be so mad-“

_”_ Will.”

Will gasped and Nico saw him freeze up. He looked at the intruder. It was the bright and shiny Apollo.  _Come one, come all! Get way more Vitamin D than you need! You can also get some Vitamin N, the best way to become a Narcissist!_ , thought Nico. 

“Uh-Uh-Uh-D-Dad, uh,” Will stuttered.  _Fuck. Don’t think about it don’t think about it... ah shit. He’s too sexy to NOT think about. Gods, I love Will._

“Will. You and I both know that everything is fine. You don’t have to be afraid. You can’t keep swallowing sadness forever, Will. It’ll burn out your light. Same goes for you, Nico. You may think that darkness is your home, but even your father steps out of the shadows sometimes. Your light fades away, and you’re left to recede into madness, sorrow, and despair. You have to let go of everything you hold inside. Sadness and anger control you instead of the other way around.”

Nico looked at Will, his eyes glassy with tears. He looked to see if Apollo was still there, which he was not. 

“Nico,” Will’s voice broke. 

Nico tried drowning his demons and sadness, but it just wouldn’t go away. Will grabbed Nico’s hand, and although Nico hated the idea of touching, gods forbid,  _physical contact_ , Will’s hand was filled with warmth. Not the clammy or sweaty warm, the feeling of laughter and happiness, something Nico hadn’t felt since Bianca was killed years ago. Tears streamed down Nico’s face, but he brushed them away. 

At this point, their faces were close together. They embraced, both shaking slightly. They separated from the hug, although Nico still felt empty inside. 

“Nico, I love you.”

”I love you too.” 

And with that simple sentence, Nico felt his insides burning, but not in a bad way. Nico looked straight, well, not really, but he looked directly into Will’s bright blue eyes and leaned closer to him, and it seemed like Will had the same idea. His eyes closed and Will kissed him. Not on his cheek, on his lips. Nico returned the kiss, and the two separated, panting but happy.

—Will—

Will helped Nico off the bed and walked him over to the Apollo Cabin where Nico was staying for a while so Will could check his health any time he needed. They had some ground rules, such as no getting it on in the cabin. They were leaving that for the mortal world. Also, acting like nothing happened in the infirmary.

Will opened the door only to find Peter Goodwell, his half brother on the god side. Peter had his Service dog North with him and was a little shocked to see Will with someone who resembled a skeleton. 

“Will, who’s that? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

”Oh, this is Nico, my soulmate. Son of Hades.”

Peter’s jaw practically hit the floor. 

“wHAT?! You with a child of HADES? What will Dad say about this?”

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and looked at him. 

“He’s fine with it.”

”Cool.” Peter hopped off the bed and walked out. “See ya around, kiddo!”

 

Will looked at Nico with a soft smile. He thought he could see a small crack in the corner of Nico's mouth, bringing Will a little bit more joy.

 

 

 

 


	6. Just Another Update

Okay so basically I'm suffering through a huge concrete wall of writers block and don't really know what to write so any suggestions would be great! (Don't worry, I will credit your idea!)

 

but yeah I'm just kinda losing motivation after thAT HEARTBREAKER OF A THIRD INSTALLMENT IN THE TOA SERIES UNCLE RICK HOW COULD YOUDO THIS TO US?!?!?

 

I'm going on vacation for a while (its college for 3 weeks lol) and my class is Creative Writing so *fingers crossed*.

 

PEACE OUT


End file.
